Transformers MTMTE: Can You Keep a Secret?
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Brainstorm confesses his dark secret to the one mech he knows he can trust, Atomizer - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note: AU-ish! Also MTMTE 33 spoilers! Read with your own caution etc.


**A/N: A little upset about MTMTE 33 and I've already reread it like 20 times. Ugh why did this happened? Why?! XD Anyways, I wanted to make a little AU(ish) about Brainstorm confessing himself to Atom, warning, spoilers ahead.**

**Also this story was actually made for Gunthatshootsennui on tumblr :)**

* * *

><p>Atomizer had been shooting off arrows left and right-not to mention getting perfect bullseye all the time-down in the shooting range when he had suddenly been interrupted by a little <em>ping<em> from his HUD's chatbox. The message was from Brainstorm. Though he was briefly both surprised and confused from it, puzzling why the weapons maker would request him to come alone for a private talk. Especially since not even half an hour again he had been shooshed out of the teal flyer's lab so he could work on some new experimental guns. And if it wasn't for the "private talk" part he would have just assumed he needed assistance in testing one of his newly created weapons(of mass destruction).

Shrugging it off he retrieved the arrows from the targets and packed up his gear in a quick neat order, just the way he liked it, perfect. Slinging the bow case and quiver of his shoulder he headed off to the lab wondering what exactly Brainstorm wanted to talk about. The walk to there hadn't been too long of one, but the distance seemed longer while he was thinking about it and not to mention he found himself sometimes just standing there pondering over it instead of walking and thinking. Not really wanting to keep the flyer waiting he sprinted the rest of the distance and slid to a halt in front of the lab door.

Bracing himself, steeling himself up, he gave a few stern knocks on the door, one like a pattern that he always seemed to use to let the weapons maker know it was him. _Knock knock-knock-knock-knock, knock knock._ And with that he waited, automatically hearing a soft whirling noise from behind the door and a few things falling over before there was the clicks of the locks and Brainstorm opened it just a tad and peeked outside into the hallway. Opening the door all the way after seeing it was the red gold grounder he didn't even say a word before he grabbed him and pulled him inside, frantically closing and relocking the door.

"Uh?" Had been the only thing the archer had managed to say before he was ushered into the soundproof backroom they normally used for...Well many things actually. From weapons testing, to gossiping and having a glass or two of engex, to even interfacing if the activity was in mind or whatever. And even though there was nothing in there really to spy on them for this private talk, Brainstorm still locked the door behind him when he had entered leaving the grounder utterly confused.

"You can keep a secret right?" Brainstorm nearly whispered and Atom tilted his head in confusion. The gun nut shifted a bit, his hands were fidgeting slightly, an obvious sign of his nervousness that he was normally so good at pretending wasn't there. This was obviously something big, but still he didn't exactly understand the situation presented before him. "Atom, I'm serious, this is big. I need to trust that you won't tell **anyone**. That means, no one outside **this** room." The red mech nodded almost dumbly and waited for the flyer to spill out whatever was on his mind.

However he was left even more confused and uncertain when Brainstorm reached up and removed his face guard, though it was true that so far he had only shown his face to Atom and none other-though Perceptor may or may not have known about this. Unmasked like this, the archer could see just **how **nervous the teal mech really was. His lower lip twitched and he bit down on it for a brief moment before he held up the mask. Staring, the former interior designer tried to see what was different about it, or what was different about Brainstorm's face.

He found nothing different at all.

And that's when he turned the face guard around to show-_**That.**_ Atomizer gave a quiet gasp but instead of stepping back and reaching back to open the case with his bow in it and take his aim, he took a step forward, getting a closer look. A closer look at the Decepticon logo on the inside of the face guard. He studied it, not really wanting to believe it was true...But, seeing how it was Brainstorm, and how nervous he is, this wasn't a joke, this was serious. He **was** being literal.

"But...Why are you showing me this?" Atom questioned quietly. "Me of all mechs?"

"Because...Because I know I can trust you..." Brainstorm explained and Atomizer stood up straighter, looking him straight in the optics and with that he nodded a lot more confidently this time.

"Don't worry Brainstorm, your secret is definitely safe with me."


End file.
